


Tall, Dark And...Gooey

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles needs Buffy's help and from what wasn't what either them were expecting. Primeval/Buffy crossover ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark And...Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 7 Buffy, S3 Primeval
> 
> A small random fic written for primeval_denial challenge in Feb 2011, not betaread.

There was one particular statement Buffy had not been prepared for when Giles had phoned her. Fortunately now she was here it was expected but kinda annoying after the gazillionth time.

"There are dinosaurs!"

"Yeah Giles, you said that already. Focus please?"

"Dinosaurs!"

Man, Giles just could not get over that one fact. Believability of technologically incompetent bloodthirsty cult members trying to sacrifice him to said dinosaurs who had left his cellphone and bluetooth headset on him - tick, but dinosaurs whoa, check all rational thought at the door. Buffy sighed, and the universe proceeded not to give her a break with the interjection of another Brit's useless comment.

"Actually these aren't dinosaurs. they're -"

"Not helping whoever you are."

"But - "

"At Stonehenge!" exclaimed Giles randomly.

"And that's more surprising than anywhere else _how_?"

"It's the first time I've seen any at Stone Henge," said the random second sacrificial victim. She wondered if there was an annoyance level requirement or if that naturally came with picking the nerdier types. Buffy glared at the guy before getting back to untying Giles' magical bonds.

"You know when I came here I was expecting peaceful, maybe a few demon cults, possessions, the usual faire..." rambled Giles, who was staring blankly at the sky, possibly attempting some zen exercise of not looking at the big scary thing that might eat them at any moment. Luckily for them panicking cult members were more of a tasty distraction for Rex but that was only gonna last about another twenty idiots-time.

"Yeah, and when I dropped by to help you out I was expecting a plan."

"Do you really think the Watchers Council ever imagined this, let alone planned for," scoffed Giles in a semi-lucid moment.

"One of the many reasons they weren't all they were chalked up to be huh."

"I have a plan y'know, if you could be arsed to listen to it..." said the other Brit.

"Okay, really, what is your deal? I mean you don't seem surprised by any of this, except maybe the whole human sacrifice angle. I'll suspend disbelief on your possible usefulness for about 30 seconds, so shoot."

"Well, shoot was kind of the plan."

"You, with a gun? 'cause I don't see any evidence of you packing one."

"Not precisely. I've got some friends."

"I hope those are army friends for your sake."

"You know what, maybe you should try having some faith in the British government."

Giles burst into hysterical laughter.

"See, so not helping random guy."

"My name's Temple, Connor Temple"

"Nice, another Bond wannabe British guy I see, but still not helping"

Which was just about the time there was an ear shattering explosion and they all got covered in the offending not!dinosaur.

"Told you," he said with a smug grin. One that she was pleased to see drop as the smoke dispersed and a petite blonde girl stalked across the field towards them - something that was a mean feat considering the gooey, and occasionally fiery, debris covering nearly everything in a fifty foot radius.

"Usually we try and save them."

"Save the things that want to eat you? Another crazy. Why can't I meet the normal Brits - tall, dark, handsome with a cute accent."

That's when she noticed Mr Fitty army guy jogging after the blonde and had really wished she wasn't covered in guts.


End file.
